Der Elfenbeinturm/Der elfte Vortrag
thumb|356px (Vortrag vom 29. Mai 2013, gehalten von Gyldor Herzblut) Der Lichkönig und seine Geissel II: Sturm auf Nordend Gyldor nickt in die Runde. „ So, wir haben lange genug gewartet und wollen beginnen. Ich begrüße euch alle zu diesem hoffentlich lehrsamen Vortrag, nach einem Monat Pause wurde es auch Zeit... und es wäre unhöflich die Geissel noch länger warten zu lassen. Ich sehe heute viele mir unbekannte Gesichter, darum möge man mir nachsehen wenn ich noch einige Dinge zum Ablauf wiederhole.“ Sorentiel richtet ihren Blick auf Gyldor. „Mein Name ist Gyldor Herzblut, auch wenn ich überhebliche Hoffnung hege das könnte bereits bekannt sein. Mir geht es allen voran darum ein möglichst objektives Bild von der Vergangenheit zu schaffen und es jedem selbst zu überlassen das nach seinem oder ihrem Ermessen zu bewerten. Sollte dabei einiges provokant klingen... könnte das nicht ungewollt sein.“ Ilûvatar schmunzelt und nickt zustimmend. Enî hebt eine Braue. Ilithiel starrt Gyldor an. „Sollten Fragen zum Verständnis einer Sachlage auftreten dann bitte ich um ein Handzeichen. Fragen welche zu sehr weiter führen werden wir aber nach Möglichkeit ans Ende verlagern. Gut, genug dieser Details, knüpfen wir daran an, wo wir das letzte Mal aufgehört haben. Auch hier scheint mir eine kurze Zusammenfassung ratsam.“ Eryne scheint sich nun zu entspannen und schaut nach vorne. „Beim letzten Mal endeten wir bei der ersten und vermutlich auch einzigen wahren Krise, die die Geissel je erschütterte... von ihrem Ende abgesehen. Der Dämonenelf Illidan führte eine Streitmacht nach Nordend um den Lichkönig zu vernichten - über das warum erlaube ich mir kein Urteil. Blutelfen unter Kael'Thas stellten den Hauptteil der Truppen. In der Tat konnten sie der Geissel genug zusetzen um ihren Griff um Lordaeron zu lockern.“ '' Lelítha lauscht den Worten interessiert zu. Der Sin´dorei vor ihr hat nun ihre volle aufmerksamkeit.'' „Einige Untote unter Sylvanas Windläufer konnten die Ketten des Lichkönigs brechen und wurden zu den Verlassenen. Und der größte Champion des Lichkönigs, der Todesritter Arthas Menethil wurde nach Nordend gerufen. Was zurück blieb waren Horden Untoter und die Festung Naxxramas mit ihrem finsteren Herren Kel'Thuzad. Es kam zu vielen Kämpfen im eisigen Nordend, das ist sicher. Viele Details werden dagegen für immer verborgen bleiben, Wen sollte man danach auch fragen?“ Ilûvatar reibt sich das Kinn, während er aufmerksam zuhört. „Sicher ist, dass die Truppen der Illidari am Ende besiegt wurden und in die Scherbenwelt flohen. Sicher ist auch, dass viele unseres Volkes dort ihr Leben verloren und manche noch viel mehr als das. Einige der mächtigsten Krieger und Magier wurden zu den sinisteren San'Layn. Und als letztes ist noch sicher dass der Todesritter Arthas nicht mehr zurückkehrte.“ Enî hebt ihre Hand. Gyldor nickt Enî zu. „Ja?“ „San'layn sind diese Vampire, oder?“ Eni neigt fragend den Kopf. „Wenn Ihr sie so nennen wollt. Mir fallen viele Worte für sie ein, nicht alle möchte ich hier vor Damen wiederholen.“ Enî schürzt etwas die Lippen, nickt aber. Leijara grinst. Valarens Mundwinkel ziehen sich kurz nach oben. Aeshlynn murmelt: „Monster. Das dürfte reichen.“ „Arthas und der Lichkönig verschmolzen zu einer Kreatur. Ein Plan um stärker zu werden? Die letzte Rettung vor der Vernichtung? Ein Verrat des Todesritters? Schwer zu sagen. Sie wurden eins und für einige kurze Jahre wurde es still im Norden. Still bedeutet aber nicht, dass alles unbewegt war. Im Gegenteil bot sich später beim Sturm auf Nordend den Soldaten und Abenteurern ein erschreckender Anblick. Vieles wurde von der Geissel erobert und viele Festungen gebaut die nur ein wahnsinniger entworfen haben kann. In Lordaeron dagegen war eine Situation erreicht wo es für keinen langfristig vorwärts ging. Im Westen nisteten sich die Verlassenen unter der alten Hauptstadt ein und gründeten die Unterstadt. Ilithiel starrt auf den Boden, der Blick ist abgeschweift und ein bitterer Ausdruck liegt auf ihrem Gesicht. „ Sie führten einen Grabenkrieg gegen den scharlachroten Kreuzzug der aus den ehemaligen Soldaten und Priestern Lordaerons hervorgegangen war und natürlich aus vielen der überlebenden Paladine der silbernen Hand. Vom Kreuzzug wiederrum spaltete sich die Argentumdämmerung ab, welche denselben Krieg kämpfte, aber nicht bereit war ihn mit allen Mitteln zu führen und so ihre eigenen Ideale zu hintergehen.“ Ælythys nickt leicht. „Im Nord-Osten erstarkte Silbermond erneut und konnte sich gegen die Untoten der Schneise halten, aber auch keinen Boden zurück erobern. Und dazwischen überall die Horden der Geissel, Feind von allen anderen aber scheinbar endlos an Zahl.“ Gyldor macht einige hin und her wogende Handbewegungen und schaut einen Moment ins Leere. „Ich will es kurz halten, alleine zu diesem Thema könnte ich sonst einen Abend füllen. Alle verteidigten verbissen ihre Bastionen und nur zwei Dinge stechen in dieser Zeit wirklich entscheidend heraus.“ Ilûvatar hebt gespannt den Kopf. „ Die Verlassenen schlossen sich der Horde an und später kamen auch wir hinzu. Das schaffte neue Verantwortlichkeiten aber auch Möglichkeiten. Insbesondere der gemeinsame Kampf in den Geisterlanden war recht fruchtbar.Das andere war dass man es schaffte Naxxramas anzugreifen und sogar den Lich Kel'Thuzad zu vernichten. Bedauerlicherweise nicht für lange. Verlassene und Blutelfen hatten irgendwann sogar den... "Luxus"... sich im Auftrag der Horde anderen Problemen zuwenden zu können, beziehungsweise zu müssen.“ Sorentiel beugt sich zu Usariel und flüstert leise. „Die Dämmerung und die Scharlachroten hielten ihre Posten aber bekamen recht wenig Unterstützung, auch nicht von der Allianz.“ Valaren hat den Blick nach vorn gerichtet, lauscht regungslos aber aufmerksam. „Doch plötzlich war die Geissel eines Nachts wieder viel zu nah als Nekropolen den Himmel verdunkelten, über Silbermond, Unterstadt... über Orgrimmar, Sturmwind... Beim Licht hier wo wir sitzen wären wir im Schatten gewesen.“ Gyldor verzieht kurz das Gesicht. Zarami zuckt aufgeregt mit den Ohren. Ilûvatar nickt ernst. Aeshlynn zieht Flufy an sich und drückt ihn. Der Präriehund fiept lautstark in Protest. „Auch wenn sie schließlich wieder vertrieben werden konnten war das wie ein Vorbote auf das was noch kommen sollte. Für viele unbemerkt wurde ein einzelnes Grab in Tirisfal entweiht und die Leiche gestohlen. Es war Unbesiegbar, das tote Pferd des Prinzen Arthas Menethil. Ein verschwundener Pferdekadaver ist nun nichts allzu bedrohliches... aber der, der ihn scheinbar holte.“ Sorentiel schaut etwas ungläubig. „Orgrimmar selbst wurde angegriffen von untoten Truppen und Frostwyrms... und es teilte dieses Schicksal mit Sturmwind. Viele starben und andere wurden zu Helden. Jedenfalls konnte auch diese Angriffe zurück geschlagen werden. Derweil schmiedete der Lichkönig tief in den Pestländern an seiner letzten Geheimwaffe. In der Festung Acherus wurden tote Helden wieder erweckt und zu Todesrittern ausgebildet... für sich schwächer als die alten Todesritter, aber dafür ein ganzes Heer.“ Aeshlynn schaut nach rechts und schüttelt sich. Gyldor schielt zu Ilithiel, welche daraufhin die Augen verdreht. Ælythys schnaupt verächtlich: „Nur Abschaum...“ „ Diese toten Ritter wurden schlussendlich auf die Kapelle des hoffnungsvollen Lichts gehetzt, das Herz der Argentumdämmerung. Angeführt wurden sie von Darion Mograine, der Sohn des Aschenbringers mit dem gleichnamigen Schwert. Wollt Ihr vieleicht etwas dazu sagen? Ich bin sicher Ihr habt eine... eigene Perspektive?“ Gyldor nickt Ilithiel, einer Todesritterin zu. Ilithiel schüttelt den Kopf. „Ich bin hier weil ich Eure Perspektive hören möchte. Fahrt fort.“ Valaren fährt mit den Fingern lauschend über seine schmalen Lippen, der Blick flackert kurzzeitig zu Ilithiel hinüber. „ Also gut, ich hoffe ich schaffe es unnötigen Pathos heraus zu halten bei dem was ich erzähle.“ '' Ælythys blickt über die Schulter und ballt leicht ihre Faust. Versucht sich aber zu beherrschen um nicht gleich das Schwert zu ziehen.'' „Die Todesritter fielen über die Verteidiger und Templer der Argentumdämmerung her... und wurden zu ihrer großen Überraschung vernichtend geschlagen.“ Ilûvatar hört aufmerksam zu, der Blick wandert hin und wieder zur Todesritterin. „Es war als führe der Lichkönig ein beeindruckendes und scharfes Breitschwert aus purem Eis... und schlägt damit auf einen glühenden Stein ein.“ Ilithiel schließt die augen und lächelt in sich hinein, schüttelt leicht den Kopf. „Die Seelen der Toten selbst, so heißt es, weihten den Boden und nahmen den Recken der Geissel ihre Kraft.“ Ilûvatar hebt leicht die Hand. „ Erst schien es als hätte der Lichkönig die Argentumdämmerung einfach nur gewaltig unterschätzt... aber nein! Er schickte seine Todesritter in den Untergang.“ Gyldor schaut zu Iluvatar: „Lord Coldbreaker?“ „ Könnte man das so verstehen, dass der geheiligte Boden, der Kapelle mit den dutzenden von dort geweihten und beerdigten Leichen einen Effekt auf die Todesritter hatte?“ Aeshlynn beugt sich über ihre Notizen. Der Präriehund sitzt wieder vergessen neben ihr und krabbelt davon, auf der Suche nach frischen Kräutern. „So verstehe ich es und nach dem was ich spürte will ich es auch gerne so glauben, im vollen Wissen nicht begreifen zu können, was genau geschah.“ Ælythys murmelt leise. „So war es auch laut Tirion.“ Ilûvatar nickt lächelnd: „Das Licht hat seine Schäfchen beschützt.“ „Jedem hier wird Tiroin Fordring ein Begriff sein, damals aber wird er den meisten Blutelfen unbekannt und schlicht egal gewesen sein. Für diese Geschichte sind an sich nur zwei Dinge von Belang... er war einer der ersten die zu Paladinen geweiht wurden und damit sehr erfahren. Und er lebte als Einsiedler in den Pestländern, verbannt aber dennoch nicht bereit sie zu verlassen. Jedenfalls griff auch er in diese Schlacht ein und warf Darion Mograine nieder.“ Lelítha hebt eine Hand Gyldor nickt Lelítha zu. „Ja?“ „Ist bekannt wo sich diese berühmte Waffe befindet? Also wie hieß sie noch. Aschenbringer? Da kommen wir aber gleich zu.“ Ælythys hebt die Hand. „In der Hand von Tirion Fordring... metaphorisch, wo er sie gerade trägt weiß ich natürlich nicht.“ Ilithiel blinzelt Lelitha ungläubig an. Gyldor nickt Ælythys zu. „Der Hochlord trägt sie immer noch. Seit damals als er sie von Morgrain bekam.“ Gyldor nickt Ælythys zu. „Dann machen wir am besten dort weiter. Als der Staub der Schlacht sich etwas verzog erschien der Lichkönig höchst selbst. Scheinbar hat er nicht alle menschliche Eitelkeit ablegen können und erlaubte sich seinen Plan auszubreiten. Alles war ein einziger Plan um Fordring aus dem Versteck zu locken, dafür die Acherus, dafür das Blut beider Seiten das vergossen wurde. Doch diesmal hat er sowohl Mograine als auch Fordring unterschätzt. Der Anführer der Todesritter nahm seine Niederlage an und übergab seine Waffe dem Paladin. Der Aschenbringer war einst die Waffe des Lichts schlechthin, der Name rührt von dem, was es mit Untoten machte. In der Hand des jungen Mograine allerdings war es verdorben und böse geworden. Das änderte sich aber als es in der Faust Fordrings lag. Es fand seine alte Reinheit wieder und wurde gegen den Lichkönig geführt. Dieser wurde schwer getroffen und mußte fliehen.“ Ilûvatar reibt sich nachdenklich das Kinn. Valaren horcht den Erzählungen gespannt, seine vorher eher bescheidene Miene ist einem aufmerksamen Ausdruck gewichen. „Zurück blieben die Todesritter, die dem Lichkönig ewige Rache schworen, nun nicht mehr zu Gehorsam gezwungen. Zurück blieben auch Fordring und die Argentumdämmerung, zusammen gefügt zum Argentumkreuzzug der den Krieg ebenfalls schwor nach Nordend zu tragen. Eine "einmalige" Waffenbruderschaft. Jedenfalls war der Lichkönig ein weiteres Mal vertrieben aber diesmal wollte ihm keiner Zeit lassen um stärker zurück zu kehren. Fragen soweit?“ Gyldor schaut hin und her. Sorentiel schüttelt leicht den Kopf. Ilûvatar schüttelt leicht den Kopf. Lelítha blinzelt und macht eine schüttelnde Kopfbewegung. „In der Tat setzten beeindruckende Kohorten Segel nach Norden. Argentumkreuzzug und schwarze Klinge, soweit waren wir. Dazu kamen die Truppen der Horde und der Allianz die der Geissel nachsetzten, angeführt von Garrosh Höllschrei und Bolvar Fordragon. Dalaran, die Stadt der Zauberer, wurde ebenfalls nach Nordend... verlagert. Auch Dalaran war seinerzeit von der Geissel zerstört worden wie wir uns erinnern.“ Ilûvatar sieht betrübt aus, als Fordragon erwähnt wird. „Schlussendlich nahmen auch große Teile des scharlachroten Kreuzzugs den Weg auf sich, große Teile von dem was die Todesritter vorher übrig gelassen hatten. Das der Lichkönig diese Bedrohung durchaus ernst genommen hat beweist schon die Tatsache, dass er seine größte Waffe, die Festung Naxxramas zu sich nach Nordend holte. Wie vorhin schon gesagt war Nordend zu großen Teilen eine einzige Festung. Und wo es anders war, da war es von der Natur aus unzugänglich. Horde und Allianz eroberten die Küsten für sich und trafen auf Bekannte aber auch auf neue Feinde wie die riesenhaften Vrykul. Das unterirdische Reich von Azjol Nerub wurde belagert, gefüllt mit den spinnenleibigen Nerubern.“ Aeshlynn beugt sich zu Iluvatar und murmelt: "Vrykul?" Miraley schüttelt sich kurz, wohl angewidert. Valaren verzieht angewidert sein Gesicht, wenn auch nur für einen kurzen Moment. „In Zul Drak entbrannte ein Krieg mit der Fronten zwischen dem Argentumkreuzzug, der Geissel und den ansässigen Trollen. Schließlich nach Wochen und Monaten des Kampfes und der Kälte konnte man bis zur Eiskrone vordringen, die überragt wurde von der Zitadelle des Lichkönigs und sich dort festsetzen.“ Alóan hebt den Arm, gestützt vom anderen. Wohl als Sicherheit. Gyldor nickt dem Verlassenen zu. „''Ja der Herr mit dem Arm?“ ''Alóan räuspert sich. „Ich hörte eins das Volk der Neruber wäre mal immun gewesen gegen den Fluch der Geißel. Wie sind sie Untot geworden?“ Lelítha blinzelt ein wenig verwirrt über den Herrn mit dem Arm. Ilûvatar sieht interessiert auf. Sorentiel schaut erst zu dem Verlassenen und dann wieder zu Gyldor. „Ich muß gestehen, das habe ich noch nie gehört und wie Ihr sagt, Fakt ist sie sind untot. Allerdings lässt mich das an etwas denken.“ Alóan nickt Gyldor zu. Usariel blickt zu dem Untoten und beugt sich leicht vor, dann sieht sie wieder zu Gyldor. „Der Fürst der Neruber, der mächtige Anub Arak, wird immer Verräterkönig genannt. Vieleicht eine Art freiwilliges Ausliefern?“ Alóan zuckt mit den Schultern. „Ich werde dieser Frage nachgehen... und hoffe dennoch ich habe dazu nicht so bald Gelegenheit. Wo waren wir... ah richtig. Argentumkreuzzug und Schwarze Klinge errichteten Lager in der Eiskrone und umringten den Lichkönig nach und nach. Dazu muss gesagt werden, dass die Todesritter in der Tat eine gewichtige Hilfe waren. Sie konnten zu Mitteln greifen die anderen aus verschiedenen Gründen versagt bleiben, sie wussten worauf sie sich einließen und Kälte und Hunger machten ihnen wenig aus.“ Valaren verzieht die Lippen kurz zu einem grimmigen Lächeln. Rianelas nickt knapp. „Auf der anderen Seite waren da die Paladine und Soldaten des Argentum, die wiederrum über Mittel hatten Schneisen des Lichts in die Reihen der Untoten zu schlagen.“ Ælythys lächelt breit. „Währenddessen stärkten Horde, Allianz und Dalaran dem ganzen mit ihren Truppen, Maschinen und Zaubern den Rücken... auch wenn gewisse Anführer alles immer wieder durch impulsive Reaktionen auf die andere Seite in Gefahr brachten.“ Ilûvatar schmunzelt amüsiert. Gyldor zwingt sich nicht zu dem Orc zu schauen. '' „Schließlich war es an der Zeit die letzte Offensive zu beginnen.“ ''Ilithiel grummelt etwas Unverständliches in sich hinein. „Ausgewählte Krieger von Allianz und Horde, aus Dalaran und aus den Reihen der Paladine und Todesritter drangen in die letzte Bastion ein. „ Viele große Namen waren darunter, Mograine und Fordring natürlich, aber auch Sylvanas Windläufer und Jaina Prachtmeer... Gründe zu kämpfen gab es für jeden. Einige kleine Einheiten schlüpften heimlich durch versteckte Eingänge um die Geissel mit Nadelstichen zu schwächen.“ Enî hebt abermals die Hand. Gyldor nickt Enî zu. „Ja?““ „Was die Dunkle Fürstin dort wollte, kann ich mir vorstellen ... aber was hat Jaina Prachtmeer dort zu suchen gehabt?“ Rianelas wendet seinen Kopf und mustert dabei auch mal die Sprechende. „In einer anderen Welt und zu anderen Zeiten hätten sie und Prinz Arthas ein Paar werden können. Ilûvatar murmelt seufzend. „Die große Hoffnung des alten Terenas und Lordaerons. Enî schaut verständnislos: „Wollte sie sich rächen?“ „In dieser jedoch hat er sich gegen sie und für das Schlachten entschieden. „Ich glaube nicht dass sie sich rächen wollte... zumindest nicht nur. Sie wollte ihn erlösen, wie viele andere auch die ihn kannten. Am Ende stürmten die Helden die Zitadelle, Schwarze Klinge und Paladine vorne weg. Man nahm ein Stockwerk nach dem anderen und erschlug Champion um Champion. Am Ende wartet der Lichkönig selbst... und wurde erschlagen. Ich habe überlegt ob das nicht irgendwie... bildhafter beschrieben werden sollte, aber nein... das Ergebnis sagt alles aus was gesagt werden muss.“ Aeshlynn schaut zu Gyldor und schüttelt vorwurfsvoll den Kopf. Ilûvatar hebt die Hand. Aeshlynn leise zu Iluvatar. „Etwas unbefriedigend. "..und dann war er tot Ilûvatar sieht zu Lynn. „Allerdings, da muss ich noch einmal nachfragen. Dieser Kampf ist ja sehr ominös.“ Gyldor nickt Ilûvatar zu. Ælythys murmelt leise. „Der Hochlord schweigt sich aus darüber.“ „Es gibt ja viele Geschichten über diesen ominösen Kampf ... aber was ist nun wahr? Habt ihr nähere Informationen, ich meine ... man erschlägt nicht einfach so den Lichkönig, vor allem nicht ein paar dahergelaufene selbsternannte Helden ... das ist etwas unglaubwürdig, wie in einen billigen Schundroman.“ Gyldor schüttelt den Kopf. „Nein ich habe keine genaueren Informationen. Allerdings zeigt die Geschichte immer wieder dass der fällt, den der Hochmut zu hoch getragen hat... und tief.“ Ilûvatar nickt verstehend. „Wie ich sagte: er ist gefallen, das muss Antwort genug sein. Was ist danach geschehen? Nun die Geissel hat viel Schrecken verloren, ganz vergangen ist sie aber freilich nicht. Es gibt sie immer noch unter einzelnen ehemaligen Offizieren der Geissel, in Nordend und auch in den Pestländern... aber nun werden sie weniger von Tag zu Tag. Horde und Allianz konnten sich endlich wieder gegenseitig zerfleischen, was uns das eingebracht hat ist jedem hier präsent genug.“ Sorentiel verzieht schmerzlich das Gesicht. Ilithiel meint leise: „Wie kleine Kinder.“ „Der Argentumkreuzzug ist wieder nach Lordaeron zurückgekehrt bis auf ein paar Garnisonen in Nordend. Sie übernahmen Herdweiler und andere ehemalige scharlachrote Bastionen und haben es zusammen mit dem irdenen Ring und dem Zirkel geschafft große Teile der Pestländer wieder mit Leben zu füllen. Die schwarze Klinge... nun ich habe keine Ahnung was die tut.“ Gyldor zeigt Ilithiel ein Achselzucken. Wer weiß? Dogr zuckt mit den Schultern. „Versauern in Nordend?“ Ilithiel sagt mit unüberhörbarem Sarkasmus. ''„Ich frage mich das auch oft genug.“ „ Vieleicht ist das in der Tat ihr Schicksal. Ich möchte sicher nicht tauschen. So geht also eine Geschichte ihrem Ende zu, auch wenn es noch etwas dauern wird bis sie abgeschlossen ist. Viel wurde getan und viel wurde verloren. Es gibt IMMER noch viel zu tun.“ ''Gyldor schmunzelt. '' ''Aeshlynn nickt. "Sogar in unseren Landen." „Und wir sollten wie immer aus dem lernen was geschehen war. Meine Hoffnung ist, dazu vieleicht einen Beitrag geleistet zu haben. Ich danke euch für die Aufmerksamkeit, Licht mit euch.“